An electronic device may include an audio input device such as a microphone to receive audio inputs from a user. The microphone is configured to receive any sound and convert the raw audio data into an audio signal for transmission. However, during the course of the microphone receiving the sound, ambient noise is also captured and incorporated into the audio signal.
Conventional technologies have created ways of reducing the ambient noise captured by microphones. For example, a single microphone noise suppressor attempts to capture ambient noise during silence periods and use this estimate to cancel noise. In another example, sophisticated algorithms attempt to reduce the noise floor during speech or are able to reduce non-stationary noise as it moves around. In multiple microphone noise cancellation systems, a beam is directed in space toward the desired talker and attempts to cancel maximum noise from all other directions. However, in all conventional approaches, the attempt to capture clean speech relates to spatial distribution.